The ability to mount equipment on a pole, such as communication equipment, can be very challenging especially when the equipment is heavy and the diameter of the pole may vary from one location to another. Currently, specialized brackets are needed to fit specific diameters of poles. Moreover, mounting the equipment currently requires one technician to hold the device in place and another attach the device with a bracket. This becomes very difficult when the device can weigh 150 lbs. Another problem encountered with current mounting systems is that they are prone to loosen due to vibrations. In particular, the vibrations the poles are subject to can cause the brackets to become loose which may result in the device falling to the ground.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and easy to use mounting bracket that can be used with different diameter poles and is not subject to vibrations.